Rex Redit
by flammeche
Summary: Après s'être volontairement exilé pendant des mois, Arthur et de retour sur l'île de Bretagne, bien décidé à reconquérir le trône du Royaume de Logres.
1. Chapter 1

Ce texte est en fait le début d'un scénario appartenant à un projet collectif de création d'un jeu vidéo amateur (RPG) dans l'univers de Kaamelott.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamers :** La Légende Arthurienne appartient au domaine public, cette fanfiction est inspiré par la version d'Alexandre Astier.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LA PLAGE**

.

.

.

Ils avaient quitté la Gaule, en pleine nuit. Venec avait bien des défauts, mais c'était un excellent navigateur. Ajouté au talent de stratège d'Arthur, ils avaient décidé que le meilleur moment pour accoster sur l'île de Bretagne était le petit matin lorsque le soleil commençait à se lever.

Lorsque la luminosité fut suffisante pour lui permettre d'y voir à peu prés clair, Arthur distingua, d'abord vaguement, puis avec de plus en plus de précision, les côtes déchirées de Cornouailles.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait le sentiment de rentrer chez lui. Jamais durant son règne il n'avait ressentit cela.

La première fois, qu'il était revenu sur sa terre natale, après des années passées à Rome, ses souvenirs étaient encore trop vagues. Le paysage austère et le froid plus ou moins intense qui régnait en permanence dans ce pays ne l'avait guère enchanté. Par la suite, lorsque ces fonctions l'obligeaient à se rendre sur le continent, il n'éprouvait à son retour que de l'appréhension. L'idée de revoir sa femme et les incompétents qui l'entouraient lui déclenchait immanquablement une migraine carabinée avant même d'arriver à Kaamelott.

A présent les choses avaient changées. Des mois loin de la Bretagne, dans un anonymat total lui avaient fait prendre conscience d'une chose : il aimait cette terre, il aimait en être le roi et s'il revenait c'était pour reconquérir son trône et enfin accomplir la destinée promise par les dieux.

Dans son exil romain, les échos de la situation à Kaamelott lui était parvenus. Lancelot, à qui il avait remis les pleins pouvoirs, c'était mué en Chef tyrannique. Il avait pourchassé les chevaliers qui lui étaient restés fidèles et avait commis aux yeux d'Arthur le blasphème suprême : la destruction de la table ronde, symbole d'équité qu'il avait mis en place dans les dernières années de son règne.

Qu'était-il advenu de ses alliés d'antan ? Perceval, Bohort, Léodagan et les autres ? Étaient-ils morts, en fuite ou simplement s'étaient-ils rangés au côté du Tyran ? Cette pensée lui assombrit le cœur et il se serra un peu plus lorsqu'il imagina que peut-être certains n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. Et Guenièvre ? Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Avait-elle rejoint Lancelot après qu'elle ait lu les mémoires qu'il lui avait laissées ?

Arthur en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la barque heurta le fond sablonneux. Ils étaient arrivés.

« Sire, il faut se dépêcher tant que le soleil n'est pas complètement levé lui intima Venec.

— Faites gaffe mon vieux, à comment vous m'appelez. Parce que là on est tout seul, mais dès qu'il y aura des gens, ça risque de coûter cher une bourde comme celle-là.

— Comment vous voulez que je vous appelle alors ?

— J'en sais rien moi ! Tous sauf "Sire", voilà.

— Bon alors, du con, vous m'aidez ou pas ?

— Du con ? Vous cherchez les emmerdes ou quoi ? lui demanda le roi menaçant.

— Ce que je cherche c'est que vous vous bougiez le fion pour m'aider à pousser cette foutue barque sur la plage. J'ai tenu la barre toute la nuit et je suis crevé là. Alors un peu d'aide ça serait pas du luxe »

Arthur s'exécuta, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe.

« A la vache ! s'écria-t-il lorsque il entra dans l'eau, elle est gelée !

— Ben là c'est clair, ça nous change de la méditerranée, ajouta Venec. Allez, à trois on pousse. Un, deux, trois »

Après quelques minutes d'effort, l'embarcation atteint la plage. Arthur se saisit d'un lourd sac de toile. A l'intérieur rien de bien extraordinaire : quelques vivres, des vêtements de rechange et une plein bourse de pièces d'or et d'argent qui, il l'espérait, l'aideraient à passer relativement inaperçu.

« Vous savez à peu près où on est ? demanda Arthur à Venec.

— Grosso modo…

— Grosso modo ? Mais vous êtes pas sensé être une sorte de contrebandier qui connaît la côte sur le bout des doigts ?

— Si, mais de nuit comme ça, c'est pas évident. En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on est parti, j'ai un peu perdu mes repères moi.

— Y a rien ici qui peut vous mettre sur une piste ? »

Venec observa attentivement la plage déserte. Il n'y avait qu'une bicoque de pêcheur en ruine et des épaves de petits esquifs en trop mauvais état pour penser reprendre la mer un jour.

« Ben la cabane me dit quelque chose, mais c'est plutôt vague… Non… Ah si, ça me revient.

— Ah ben c'est pas dommage ! Bon alors, par où je vais moi ?

— Vous voulez dire par où on va ? le reprit Venec en insistant sur le « on »

— Non moi tout seul. Je dois être seul. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ça, non ?

— Mais, d'après le pirate qu'on a rencontré en Gaules, le pays est infesté de gars à Lancelot. On sera pas assez de deux, vous croyez pas ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que ça me fait peur ? Les gars de Lancelot, c'est d'anciens soldats de l'armée de Kaamelott.

— Ils vous sont resté fidèles d'après vous ? demanda Venec.

— Là j'en doute, mais cons, croyez moi je suis prêt à parier qu'ils le sont toujours.

— Mais vous n'avez même pas d'épée.

— J'en ai pas besoin, je vous dis, je vais récupérer la mienne ! répondit Arthur avec assurance.

— Vous voulez dire que vous allez directement chercher Mexcalibur ? »

Arthur le regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il essayé de l'évaluer, avant de lui répondre sur un ton étrangement léger.

« Non, je pensais d'abord faire un peu de tourisme et attendre le printemps. Et peut-être qu'après j'irais chercher Excalibur…

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là, non ?

— Et vous avez compris ça tout seul ? Bien sûr que je vais directement au Rocher ! J'ai besoin de cette épée pour reconquérir mon trône ! C'est cette épée qui fait de moi le Roi du Royaume de Logres et sans elle, ça sera un peu plus compliqué de rallier les Chefs de Clans… Bon, alors le Rocher c'est par où ?

— A l'ouest. Y a un village de pêcheur à, à peu près, cinq lieues si vous prenez le chemin de crête.

Arthur passa la bandoulière de son sac sur ses épaules et s'apprêta à prendre la direction que venait de lui indiquer Venec avant de se retourner vers lui. De manière totalement inattendue, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec force au grand étonnement du brigand.

Les quelques mois qu'il avait passé avec lui à Rome lui avaient appris à mieux connaître cet étrange individu qu'il côtoyait pourtant depuis son arrivée sur l'île de Bretagne il y avait plus de quinze ans. Il s'étonnait encore de sa loyauté singulière. Lui le malandrin, toujours prompt à chercher l'argent facile – que ce soit de manière honnête ou le plus souvent au détriment des lois que lui, Arthur, avait instauré – n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide à un moment où il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Sans Venec, il serait mort à présent. C'est lui qui était venu le chercher à Tintagel alors que son seul souhait était de se laisser mourir. Son vœu aurait sans doute était exhaussé si Lancelot était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est également Venec qui s'était occupé de le soigner à Rome, qui c'était débrouiller pour leur trouver de la nourriture et c'est lui qui chaque jour se rendait sur le port marchant pour glaner les quelques nouvelles de Bretagne que les négociants en provenance de l'île amenaient avec eux.

« Merci » dit simplement le roi avant de lâcher son compagnon, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas d'abord lent puis de plus en plus assuré.

« Faites gaffe à vous, lui cria Venec. Ca me ferait chier de vous avoir sauvé la vie pour rien »

Sans se retourner Arthur leva sa main en signe d'au-revoir et s'éloigna bien décidé à reprendre ce que les dieux lui avaient donné.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici après une longue attente le second chapitre de ma fanfiction "_ le retour d'Arthur_" devenu _"Rex Redit" (Le roi revient)_ car c'est le nom choisit par l'équipe qui travail sur le jeu.

J'espère que votre attente aura été comblée

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 **

.

.

Arthur marcha un long moment sur la plage. Les lieux lui semblaient de plus en plus familiers, à mesure que le soleil se levait. Après de longues minutes à avancer sur le sable humide que seules les traces de ces pas dérangeaient, il découvrit enfin un sentier qui lui permettrait de gagner le sommet de la falaise et le chemin de crête que lui avait indiqué Venec.

Il s'y engagea avec prudence, tout en maudissant intérieurement le contrebandier. De sentier, il s'agissait en vérité d'une succession de roches saillantes qui avaient du être taillées, bien des siècles auparavant, à même le granit. Les milliers de pieds, de mains qui s'y étaient accrochés, aidés par le vent et les embruns salés, les avaient érodées. Certaines n'étaient plus que des pignons minuscules et glissants sur lesquels Arthur ne put poser guère plus qu'un pied.

Au terme d'une ascension difficile une de ses mains s'accrocha enfin au rebord de la falaise et il se hissa à la force des bras avant de se laissa rouler sur le sol humide, essoufflé par l'effort et le soulagement. Il se releva avec peine et osa enfin jeter un œil en contrebas. Son dos fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsqu'il vit le gouffre que formaient les plus de deux cent cinquante pieds qu'il venait de gravir.

Désormais en sécurité, il embrassa du regard le panorama époustouflant qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. La plage s'étendait à perte de vue, que son regard porta à gauche ou à droite. Irrégulière, toujours bordée par ces hautes murailles de granit qui étaient pour cette île le premier des remparts contre les envahisseurs qui auraient voulu y accoster. Au loin il aperçu, petit point sombre sur le sable clair, l'embarcation dans laquelle il était arrivé. Venec l'avait abandonnée là sans prendre la peine de la cacher. La prochaine marée haute l'emporterait au large ne laissant plus aucune trace de leur débarquement. La minuscule silhouette du contrebandier, quant à elle, s'éloignait dans la direction opposée de celle qu'il avait prise.

Il profita longuement de cette vue, ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la mer étonnamment calme qui lentement gagnait sur le sable, ne voulu pas soustraire son visage aux rafales humides et froides du vent marin qui le cinglaient. Il attribua, par pudeur, à ce dernier la responsabilité des larmes qui lui embrumaient les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers les terres, il retrouva avec plaisir les paysages austères des côtes bretonnes où le vent empêchait les arbres de s'élever vers le ciel, obligeant les quelques courageux suffisamment robustes pour croître à le faire en rampant sur le sol colonisé par une végétation rase et rare.

Vers l'Ouest, la direction que lui avait indiquée Venec, la falaise se réduisait progressivement, pratiquement jusqu'à rejoindre le sable. C'est là qu'il distingua la silhouette miniature du village. Il décida de s'y rendre. S'il pouvait éviter de passer une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile, pourquoi s'en priver, pensa-t-il, même si la prudence lui commandait d'éviter les lieux trop peuplés. Le village devait être distant de plus de cinq lieux, s'il marchait d'un bon pas, il ne lui faudrait que quatre à cinq heures pour l'atteindre estima-t-il.

Il s'engagea sur le chemin de crête qui suivait plus ou moins fidèlement le dessin des bordures de la falaise et qui s'étendait en serpentant devant lui. Aucun obstacle ne lui cachait la vue et il fut soulager de voir que devant comme derrière lui, il était totalement désert. Une pluie fine commença à tomber.

Après plusieurs heures à progresser sous le crachin, celui-ci avait fini par traverser la laine de sa lourde cape lorsqu'Il atteignit enfin le village. C'était un hameau comme il y en avait beaucoup en Bretagne, même si celui-ci était plutôt grand, presqu'un bourg. Des maisons de bois et de pierre aux toits de chaume, en plus ou moins bon état, s'agglutinaient les unes contre les autres de part et d'autre d'une route qui se transformait en bourbier à la moindre averse, ce qui devait arriver pour ainsi dire chaque jour.

Par prudence il releva son capuchon avant de s'engager entre les habitations, prenant soin de passer par les ruelles plutôt que par la rue principale. Les villageois qu'il croisa lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux. Jouant sur le pas d'une porte, une petite fille en haillons lui offrit un sourire timide auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. La veille dame assise près d'elle se dépêcha de la faire entrer dans la maison et d'en claquer la porte brutalement.

Les voyageurs ne semblaient pas être les bienvenues. Les bretons ne passaient certes pas pour être un peuple hospitalier, mais jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait été confronté à une telle hostilité. A plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il était encore officiellement le Roi ce cette contrée, il l'avait traversée incognito et séjourné dans des auberges de villages telles que celui-ci et, si les villageois ne lui témoignaient pas un accueil chaleureux, ils faisaient preuve d'une indifférence sans commune mesure avec la froideur que lui réservaient ceux là.

Bien plus que le comportement des habitants, c'est la tristesse et la misère qui le saisirent. Il avait en mémoire un peuple râleur mais gai et qui mangeait à sa faim. Là il n'avait croisé que des vieillards noueux et débiles, des enfants faméliques, des femmes aux regards sombres.

Avant d'entrer dans le village il n'avait aperçut qu'une poignée de barques sur la mer et des dizaines sur le sables. Il s'étaient attendu à trouver un village dans l'effervescence d'un retour de pêche. Mais les rues ne résonnaient du son d'aucun outil, aucun homme n'était assis devant sa maison à raccommoder les filets endommagés, aucune femme n'était occupée à vider le poisson avant qu'il ne soit salé ou fumé. Il avait l'impression de traverser un village de fantômes mornes.

S'il avait espéré trouver un habitant qui accepterait de l'héberger dans sa remise, il y renonça et préféra se mettre en quête d'une auberge où passer la nuit.

Il la trouva à la sortie du village, un peu à l'écart.

La lourde porte de bois grinça lorsqu'il la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit sur une grande salle mal éclairée aux relents de bière et de poisson prononcés. En somme, elle ressemblait à toutes les auberges qu'il avait visitées. A l'intérieur, la clientèle n'était pas nombreuse. Un jeune homme semblait noyer son chagrin dans une chopine appuyé au comptoir, quelques vieux pêcheurs aux visages tannés par des années de mer disputaient une partie de carte sans grand entrain. Affalé sur une table, un paysan ivre mort émettait un ronflement plus que sonore. Et puis il y avait deux soldats arborant l'uniforme de Lancelot : une cape, une tunique et des braies blanches.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle, l'un des deux, sans doute moins aviné que son confrère, le regarda fixement. Arthur dissimula un peu plus son visage à leurs yeux.

Il aperçut qu'une table était libre au fond de la pièce, dans un endroit encore plus sombre. Il s'y installa, attendant que la serveuse affairée vienne prendre sa commande.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table.

— Un lait de chèvre, répondit Arthur juste assez fort pour être entendu d'elle seule.

— Et vous voulez manger un morceau ?

— Vous avez quoi ?

— Soupe de poisson, lui répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

— Et c'est tout ? Vous auriez pas plutôt du ragoût de mouton, ou même du poulet ? » se plaignit Arthur qui, après des jours à se nourrir de poissons et de crustacé, rêvait d'un peu de viande.

« Mais vous vous croyez où ? Chez les bourges ? Si Monsieur veut autre chose, je suggère à Monsieur d'aller à Kaamelott parce que là bas y'a du choix. Ici, c'est soupe de poisson et c'est déjà beaucoup par les temps qui courent. »

La manière de prononcer « Monsieur » de la serveuse sembla étrangement familière à Arthur qui leva les yeux vers l'effrontée dont il avait évité le regard jusqu'ici.

« Angharad !

— Monsieur ! C'est vous ? »

S'il avait pris garde à ne pas hausser la voix, malgré sa surprise, Angharad, elle s'était écriée un peu fort et attira l'attention des deux hommes de Kaamelott attablés près de la porte.

Se rendant compte de son impaire, elle rattrapa la situation à sa manière :

« … qui m'avez mis la main aux fesses ? » improvisa-t-elle avant d'assener une gifle retentissante à son ancien employeur.

Arthur, qui pourtant avait compris les intensions d'Angharad, ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard assassin auquel répondit celui, plein d'excuses, de la servante, mais il put lire dans le léger sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres sa satisfaction d'avoir accomplit un acte qui la démangeait sans doute depuis qu'elle avait été à son service.

Malgré les efforts d'Angharad pour donner le change, l'un des deux soldats se leva et s'approcha de sa table.

« Alors comme ça on embête la p'tite dame ?

— Il est heureux de voir qu'il existe encore des gentilshommes, minauda Angharad espérant ainsi calmer le soldat, mais ce sont des choses qui m'arrive tous les jours vous s'avez. Si j'avais reçu une pièce d'or à chaque fois que c'était arrivé… »

« Votre bourse serait vide » pensa Arthur au lieu de quoi il répondit :

« Vous savez ce que c'est, non ? Des jours en mer sans voir une femme et la première qui me tombe sous la main, ben… se justifia-t-il dans un rire forcé.

— Enlevez votre capuche, ordonna sèchement l'homme de Lancelot.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous demande de me montrer votre tronche ! » répéta le soldat que cet échange commençait visiblement à agacer.

Sans coup férir, Arthur s'exécuta, dévoilant au soldat son visage à peine moins dissimulé par une longue chevelure en bataille et une barbe fournie.

« On c'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda le soldat les yeux étrécis par la réflexion.

—Je ne crois pas non, j'ai un visage assez commun vous savez, lui répondit Arthur feignant le détachement.

— Mouais, vous avez tous la même trogne vous les étranger, commenta l'homme de Lancelot, d'où c'est que vous avez dit que vous venez déjà ?

— Mais j'ai rien dit » ne put s'empêcher de relever Arthur avant d'ajouter :

« Je viens de Massilia… En Gaule » cru-t-il bon de préciser devant le regard interrogateur du soldat.

« Vous êtes un pirates ? »

La question étonna Arthur. Si ses propres hommes avaient fait preuve d'autant de subtilité lorsqu'ils interrogeaient des étrangers, il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi pirates et contrebandiers pullulaient en Bretagne.

« Non, non… Je suis... marchand.

— Et elle est où votre marchandise ?

— Ma marchandise ? Et bien sur mon bateau, improvisa Arthur qui tout d'un coup ne trouvait plus les questions aussi stupides.

— Et votre bateau, où c'est qu'il est ?

Derrière le Soldat Angharad lui lança un regard paniqué et agitait discrètement la main dans une vaine tentative de mime qu'Arthur interpréta comme il put :

— Mon bateau… ben il a coulé.

— Ben Mince, c'est vraiment ballot ! Moi qu'espérait que vous auriez deux trois tonneaux de vin gaulois, y a plus que du jus de vinaigre sur l'île.

— Ben pas de regret à avoir hein, lança Arthur, j'avais que de l'huile d'Olive. Avec le vin breton, vous me direz, vous auriez pu faire une vinaigrette.

— Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'y ai des crudités à assaisonner, lança Angharad qui s'était encore laissé emporter par son tempérament trop direct.

Contre toute attente, le soldat partit dans un grand éclat de rire allant même jusqu'à assener une retentissante frappe sur le postérieur d'Angharad puis s'en retourna a sa table où il s'empressa de commander au tavernier un autre pichet de son picrate.

Arthur était soulagé. Il avait bien cru que l'homme aurait pu le reconnaître bien qu'il n'ait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu auparavant. Mais c'était oublier que ces propres gardes l'avaient, à plusieurs reprises, jeté au cachot du temps où il dirigeait le pays. Ces crétins étaient congénitalement incapables de le reconnaître sans ses attributs royaux. N'importe quel va-nu-pieds qui se serait présenté aux portes de Kaamelott, coiffé d'une couronne en clamant qu'il était le Roi Arthur, serait parvenu à se faire passer pour lui sans que ces imbéciles ne se posent la moindre question.

Angharad qui s'était esquivait en cuisine réapparut dans la salle portant un plateau qu'elle vint poser sur sa table.

Elle en déchargea le contenu devant lui. Discrètement, elle posa une clé près du bol de soupe de poisson qu'il n'avait pas commandé et dit simplement :

— C'est la clé de la chambre, je vous y rejoins après mon service.

— Ah parce qu'en plus vous… ?

— Voyons Monsieur, s'offusqua la servante, depuis le temps vous devriez mieux me connaître ! Je dois être la seule boniche avec qui vous n'avez…

— Non mais là c'est parce que j'ai jamais eu envie, l'interrompit Arthur.

— Monsieur sais se montrer vexant.

— On va dire qu'on est quitte pour la baffe.

Angharad s'éloigna. Son allure témoignait de sa vexation, laissant Arthur seul devant son repas.

Il avala son verre de lait avant de plonger sans conviction sa cuillère dans la soupe de poisson. Elle s'avéra meilleure que ce qu'il avait craint.

Les soldats, qui avaient fini leur pichet de vin, se levèrent pour prendre congé. Celui qui avait interrogé Arthur lui lança à travers la pièce :

« Si vous revenez par ici, oubliez-pas la bibine !

— J'y manquerais pas » menti Arthur se fendant d'un sourire de circonstance et d'un geste amical de la main.

Son comparse, se dirigea quant à lui vers le comptoir, saisit le pauvre garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivé par l'avant- bras et le traîna titubant vers la sortie.

Arthur pris une grande inspiration, soulagé du départ des hommes de Lancelot et a son tour se leva en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Sa clef ouvrit la porte la plus au fond du couloir. La pièce était petite mais propre. Après des jours passés en mer à dormir sur le pont de navires crasseux ou sur des plages à même le sable, l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer quelques heures au sec dans un véritable lit l'enchantait.

Il déposa son sac sur une chaise se débarrassa de sa lourde cape et s'allongea tout habillé sur le matelas rembourré de paille fraîche. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal se dit-il. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

Il s'endormit tout habillé, sans prendre le soin d'ôter ses bottes. Lorsqu'on était comme lui un homme recherché, il fallait se tenir prêt à partir précipitamment. Il ne dormit que d'un œil, le moindre bruit le tirant immédiatement du sommeil.

Lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de la porte s'agiter, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il se releva vivement et se saisit du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, le broc d'eau destiné aux ablutions, pour s'en servir comme d'une arme.


End file.
